gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
FN SCAR-H
The FN SCAR-H is a battle rifle, used by the United States. Chambered in 7.62 x 51 mm NATO. History In late 2003, the United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM or SOCOM) began looking for a new Battle Rifle for their SOF forces. They called the project SOF Combat Assault Rifle, or SCAR for short. Initial SOF requirements included two basic versions of SCAR system: light (SCAR-L), to be available in 5.56 x 45 mm NATO NATO, and heavy (SCAR-H), which was to be initially available in significantly more powerful 7.62 x 51 mm NATO chambering and was to be easily adaptable in the field to other chamberings. These other chamberings initially included the widely used 7.62 x 39 mm M43 ammunition of Russian origins, and probably some others (like the proposed 6.8 x 43 mm Remington SPC cartridge, especially developed for US Special Forces). Later, a third element, the Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module (EGLM), was added. The key idea of SCAR rifle system was to provide the Special Forces operators with a wide variety of options, from a short-barreled 5.56 mm SCAR-L CQC variation tailored for urban close combat, to a long range 7.62 x 51 mm SCAR-H Sniper variant, as well as a 7.62 x 39 mm SCAR-H, which could accept "battlefield pickup" AK-47 and AKM magazines with 7.62 M43 ammunition, available during operations behind enemy lines. The SCAR-H was to be initially available in three versions: Standard (S), Close Quarters Combat (CQC), and Sniper Variant (SV). All these variants, regardless the caliber and exact configuration, were to provide the operator with the same controls layout, same handling and maintenance procedures, and same optional equipment, such as sights, scopes, and other current and future attachments. SOCOM Competition Ten companies entered. Fabrique Nationale entered the Mark 16 (Light) and Mark 17 (Heavy). Robinson Armament entered the XCR, but it was never tested. It was booted from the competition after Robinson failed to deliver Blank Firing Adapters on time. Heckler & Koch was a no show, although it is reported that XM8 carbines equipped with rails were entered by a third party. Cobb's entry was reportedly eliminated due to a Daniel Defense rail prototype that became loose repeatedly. According to an article in the July 2006 issue of Small Arms Review, the three Colt entries placed 2nd, 3rd, and 4th. In late 2004, US SOCOM announced Fabrique Nationale as the winner. Design As it turned out, the FN SCAR rifles are not based on any previous weapons but designed from scratch. In all variants FN SCAR rifles feature gas operated, short stroke piston action with rotating bolt locking. Bolt system appears to be somewhat similar to that of FN Minimi / M249 SAW machine gun. This system apparently is less sensitive to fine sand, dust and any other fouling inside the receiver than any system with M16-type multi-lug bolt and plunger-type ejector. The receiver is made from two parts, upper and lower, connected with two cross-pins. The upper part is made from extruded aluminum, while the lower part is made from polymer. The SCAR-L and SCAR-H use similar upper receivers that differ only in the size of the ejection port. Other different parts include caliber-specific bolt, barrel, and lower receiver with integral magazine housing. Part commonality between the SCAR-L and SCAR-H is astonishing, at ninety percent. Barrels are quick-detachable, and held in the upper receiver with two cross-bolts. The barrel change procedure requires a minimum amount of tools, takes just several minutes, and needs no adjusting of the headspace after the change. The trigger unit, with an ambidextrous safety-fire mode selector switch, allows for single shot or full automatic fire with no provisions for limited-length bursts mode. The charging handle could be easily installed on either side of the weapon, so the upper receiver has respective cuts on both sides. The top of the upper receiver is covered by a full-length integral Picatinny rail (MIL-STD 1913). Additional Picatinny rails are mounted on both sides and under the free-floating handguards. The side-folding polymer buttstock is adjustable for the length of the pull, and is shaped to provide positive cheek rest with adjustable cheek support. SCAR rifles are fitted with removable, adjustable iron sights, folding diopter-type rear sight on the receiver rail, and folding front sight on the gas block. Any additional type of sighting equipment necessary for current tasks, including telescope and night sights, can be installed using MIL-STD 1913 compatible mounts. Mk.16 SCAR-L rifle will use improved M16-type magazines, made of steel, while Mk.17 SCAR-H will use proprietary 20-round magazines in 7.62x51 NATO chambering, or standard AK-type magazines in proposed 7.62x39 M43 chambering. Service The MK 17 MOD 0 will be used as a Enhanced Battle Rifle, replacing the Mk 14 MOD 0 EBR. See Also *FN SCAR-L *FN EGLM *H&K XM8 *Colt M16 *Colt M4 *Kalashnikov AK-47 *Kalashnikov AKM *M14 Rifle *Stoner SR-25 *H&K G36 *M1 Carbine *FN M249 SAW Sources *Modern Firarms - FN SCAR: Mark 16 and Mark 17- Special Forces Combat Assault Rifle (USA / Belgium) *Wikipedia: FN SCAR *Special Operations Technology: SCAR Moves Forward Category: Battle Rifle Category:Assault rifles